Sobrino
by Shmootzie
Summary: H.P no me pertence. Es verano y Sirius esta muerto. Harry esta deprimido y en casa de sus tíos. Sorpresivamente Harry recibe un regalo de quien menos se lo esperaba.


Petunia Dursley se levanto, y muy muy despacio salio de la habitación para no despertar a su marido.

"El pobre trabaja demasiado, debería de descansar mas" pensó la mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina cuando un ruidito imperceptible llamo su atención.

Alguien lloraba. ¿Seria su pequeño? Sabía que aquella malvada chica, Edna lo había rechazado cuando le había pedido ser su novia, pero esa no era razón suficiente para llorar. Su niño, era un niño precioso, y esa cegata se arrepentiría. Se acerco a la puerta de su hijo, y no escucho nada.

Entonces escucho en la puerta de su sobrino.

Y el llanto venia de allí.

Se encogió los hombros. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a su sobrino llorar. Si tenia problemas que los resolviera el solo, ya bastante tenia ella con su familia.

Bajo las escaleras, pero algo se quedo rondando su mente. Había observado a su sobrino cuando habían regresado de la estación, y estaba claro que algo había pasado, pues sus ojos...sus ojos eran como los de Lily, una ventana al alma. Al pensar en su hermana sacudió la cabeza.

"Seguro no es nada, que se las arregle el solo"

Pasaron los días, y Harry escribio la carta a Lupin. Estaba bien, sus tíos no lo molestaban, era como si no existiera. Las cartas de Lupin demostraban que el licántropo estaba preocupado por el, y le rogaban que se cuidara y que cualquier cosa le escribiera. Las cartas de Hermione estaban cargadas de dulzura mientras la de Ron desbordaba optimismo extremo acerca de que harían cuando fuera a la Madriguera este año. Y a ellos también les escribió que estaba bien, solo un poco aburrido pero muy bien.

Sonrió amargamente cuando vio salir a Hedwig. Si supieran…

Si supieran que no estaba bien.  
Si supieran que todas las noches soñaba con Sirius. A veces soñaba que vivía con el, y era taaan feliz. Pero llegaba Voldemort y lo mataba.

Otras veces soñaba que lo mataba el.

Otras veces veía a su padre y a su madre, y ahora junto a ellos; Sirius.

Todos habían muerto por salvarle la vida a el.

Era su culpa y la culpa de esta estupida profecía.

Comenzó a llorar. NO podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan solo. Dumbledore le había mentido. Lupin le habia mentido. Incluso, Sirius le había mentido. Le había prometido estar con el, y ahora estaba muerto. Lupin prometió que el dolor seria cada vez menor, pero cada día era como si le desgarrara el alma.

Oculto el rostro en la almohada y lloro hasta que se quedo dormido.

Petunia reviso que su esposo estuviera profundamente dormido.

Y bajo silenciosamente las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

Busco una maleta. Era una maleta muy muy vieja. Una maleta llena de recuerdos.

Una maleta que tenía el nombre de Lily en el identificador.

Petunia la miro largamente.

Había sido un regalo para su hermanita el día que se fue a esa maldita escuela.

El día que la había perdido para siempre.

"Despierta mocoso"

Harry abrió los ojos, y vio a su tía Petunia mirandolo con una expresión de desprecio.

Aun era de noche, y su tia habia prendido la lampara pequeña. La miro por un momento, pensando en que demonios podria querer su tia a esa hora. Se coloco los lentes y espero a que la mujer hablara.

"¿Si? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Guarda silencio, tu tio no debe escucharnos." Petunia le dio un vistazo, y realmente lo vio. Estos dias habia notado que no habia comido muy bien, y al parecer tampoco dormia muy bien por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Se veia pequeño para su edad. Pero lo que mas la sorprendio era ver en esos ojos verdes tanta tristeza. Tanta desolación. Tanto dolor. Dio un largo suspiro y le arrojo la maleta sobre la cama.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es una maleta"

"Eso es obvio" contesto Harry de mala gana. Era una maleta vieja y gastada. ¿Acaso lo estaba corriendo o que? Solo eso le faltaba…

"Era de tu madre. Si tu tio se entera de esto, te arrancare la piel ¿me escuchaste mocoso?"

Harry asintio sin salir de su asombro.

"Y otra cosa…eres un mocoso malagradecido, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Pero a cambio de esa maleta tienes que comerte todo lo que te sirva ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Si señora"

Petunia lo vio a los ojos un momento y sacudio la cabeza. Salio de la habitación tan silenciosamente como habia entrado.

HArry se quedo viendo la maleta como si fuera el tesoro mas grande de la tierra. Y para el lo era.

Esa maleta era un verdadero tesoro.

En ella estaban los recuerdos mas apreciados por su madre.

Habia un cepillo, y Harry pudo ver cabellos rojos aun adheridos a el después de tanto tiempo.

Habia muchas fotos que el nunca habia visto. Eran de su madre cuando era pequeña, una niña sonriente. Habia unas fotos de cuando habia entrado a Howgarts, habia fotos de su graduación en Howgarts en las que salian sus abuelos y su tia Petunia. Tambien habia fotos con su padre, algunas de Sirius y su padre, algunas de su madre y Sirius. Eran fotos muggles, fotos que su madre habia sacado con su camara. Incluso habia fotos de Snape y del traidor asqueroso de Peter.

Pero hubo una foto, que le solto las lagrimas. Era las de su bautizo. Y estaban alli, Sirius, su madre, su padre y el. Sirius sonreia, al igual que su padre, que se veia orgulloso. Y su madre miraba con infinita ternura a su bebe.

Habia una medalla. Y para su sorpresa estaba el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Lo toco con delicadeza. Habia un pequeño trofeo de porristas.

Harry con esos recuerdos se sintio un poco mejor.

Se sintio mejor al tener cerca los objetos de aquellos que habia amado tanto y ahora no estaban.

Y cumpliendo con su promesa comio bien. Soño con las escenas de las fotos y sus dias no fueron tan obcuros.

Su moral subio. Lucharia por ellos. Lucharia en su nombre. Derrotaria a Voldemort.

Haria que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

El dia en que Harry pudo irse con los Weasley llego. Lo recogerian fuera de Private 4 para evitar disgustos. HArry habia guradod la preciosa maleta, que habia mandado arreglar en su baúl para que su tio no la viera.

Se levanto muy temprano con la intencion de aclarar algo. Bajo a la cocina y alli estaba en tubos y bata, toda una Maruja su tia.

"¿Por qué?"

Petunia volteo a ver a su sobrino.

"¿Por qué, que mocoso?"  
"¿Por qué me diste la maleta?"

Petunia suspiro.

"Por que te veias mal. Por que pense que podia hacerte sentir mejor. Por que no soporto ver en tus ojos tanta tristeza niño. Por que si no te has dado cuenta tienes los ojos de mi hermana."

Harry asintio. No sabia que decir.

"No lo hice por ti. Lo hice por ella, niño."

"Pense que la odiabas"

Petunia sonrio tristemente.

"Lily siempre fue la consentida de mis padres. La pequeña y perfecta bruja. Tenia lo que queria, era popular. Si sentia celos, pero no Harry. No la odie. Nunca lo haria. Era mi hermanita. Mi hermana pequeña." Lo miro un segundo.

Harry asintio.

Petunia sintio un nudo en la garganta. Y lo abrazo.

Harry abrio los ojos como dos platos.

"No se que te este pasando niño. No se que pasa en tu mundo. Pero estoy segura que tu madre se sentiria orgullosa de ti."

Se separo de el, y su expresión cambio a la expresión de desprecio de siempre.

"Ahora ayudame a poner la mesa, holgazan. Que te vayas con tus amigos freaks no quiere decir que no tengas responsabilidades en esta casa!"

Y con la sopresa aun siendo procesada, harry obedecio.

Una noche, cerca de Halloween, petunia Dursley caminaba sola por el imenso Panteón de la ciudad de Londres.

Alli en la tumba de los Potter deposito unas flores en la tumba de su hermana. Alguien la habia visitado recientemente.

"Se lo que hiciste por el, Petunia. Gracias. "

"No fue nada."

Petunia miro a Remus. Siempre habia desconfiado de aquel callado y flacucho niño. Ahora al parecer era un flacucho y callado hombre.

"No lo hice por el Lupin. Lo hice por Lily."

"¿Por qué detestas al chico?"

"Por que es igual a James. Es una copia del hombre que…"

"¿Qué que?"

"Que me quito a mi hermana. Si James Potter no se hubiera involucrado en la vida de Lily Evans…ella estaria viva. Y ahora si me disculpas…"

Remus la vio irse.

Y acomodo las lilias que la mujer habia llevado.


End file.
